Why Kluke and Not Me?
by Jennifer Rose Salvatore
Summary: How Jiro feels about Kluke been taken by Nene. Disc two of 1st game.   Review please but try not to flame.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, or hello Jennifer here with a FanFic for you awesome people on here to read. Sorry if it is a bit rusty, I have only recently gone back to writing stories. You can say some people's writing made me want to (e.g. Inita and Yamadori ) so , thanks for that. Please review if you have the chance and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Dragon or any of the characters. I wish I did tho but I don't.**

Jiro stops running for a moment and sits on the log that is near him. He picks up a rock and throws it into the lake. So angry with Shu, _how dare he ask me if I am worried about Kluke. Why wouldn't I be, I have been with her for a long time as well as he has_, he thinks angrily. Fighting the tears, he says to himself, "Why did he take Kluke? Why didn't he take me?". Memories flushing into his head and echoing inside of him.

_A ghost type creature was battling the gang in the Forest of the Dead because it does not want us to have the Gabo Plant leaf. Marumaro had collapsed and Shu was badly injured but wasn't going to give up and Jiro was about to faint from been hit to much. The only person still stable was Kluke, who was charging up a another Shina spell to hit the King Ghost with. Suddenly, he starts charging an attack and slowly moves to face Jiro. Shocked but so shocked Jiro is frozen in place, not knowing what to do. Kluke quickly notices and stopped charging her attack and started running to Jiro._

_As he throws the attack at Jiro, he closes he eyes and waits for the worse but instead he hears a scream of pain and he opens eyes and sees Kluke fall to the ground covered in scratches and marks from the attack. Jiro screams in fear for her as she falls to the ground. Shu notices his scream and gasps as he sees Jiro scoop Kluke off the ground and lies her head on his legs. _

_A few moments later, the King Ghost yells in pain after he been hit with a final attack to finish him off with. Marumaro finally wakes up and quickly grabs some the Gabo before going over to Shu and Jiro who are with Kluke who finally woke up._

"_Kluke. You are okay, I am glad. Why did you do that?" Jiro says when she catches her breath. She smiles up him and says in a sweet voice,_

"_To protect you."_

Jiro shakes his head at what she said that day, _I'm supposed to protect you Kluke, not the other way round. But I guess I haven't protected you since Nene got his hands on you_, he thinks to himself, angry with himself for letting Nene getting his hands on Kluke.

"_Tears ease your sorrow, so go ahead and cry as much as you like" _the words that he had said to Kluke echo in his head. He knows he had changed Kluke a lot when he said that. She stopped teasing to cover up her emotions and she started to be more open with how she is feeling then, Nene takes her away.

Unable, to control his tears, Jiro lets them fall freely. He lets some sobs out as well and realizes something, _tears really do ease your sorrow._

"Kluke..." he starts as he stands and faces the barrier wall near him. "I will save you, no matter what"

**And that is finally finished. I think it turned out alright I guess. Again, please review if have the chance, I would love to hear from you all so I can improve my writing.**

**Oh and Jiro x Kluke will be what I mainly write about. Don't like it, don't read it. I don't need people been mean to mean me about what I write because of the pairing. I get enough people mean to me for liking Blue Dragon. I don't need it here. Thanks,**

**Jennifer Rose Wilburn, (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys I would have had this up earlier but I have been busy finishing my French assignment. Sorry, I will try to update earlier. It was meant to be up 2 days ago. Anyway, just to make this quick, here are the Review Replies:**

kittygirl86:  Thanks for reviewing. It's okay if you don't want to point out the errors. I hope you feel better soon. Chapter 2 is finally up so, enjoy. (:

MonopolyMouse:  Thanks, :) Yes, it is my first story. I will be writing heaps for Jiro x Kluke. And I also agree with you on that one as well, they are. =)

fallen wings01:  Yes, I am taking classes for French at school. It is such a beautiful language in my opinion. Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Here is chapter 2 for you to read. (: Enjoy it, please. :)

Sorry for it been confusing at the start. It would help if you gave a full critique her :)

Thanks so much again. Here is the update, I may do another chapter depending on how it goes. I wait to write more on Jiro x Kluke or just Jiro very soon.

**And now the reviews are done. :) I am just glad chapter 2 is up because it took forever to write. After the disclaimer you can read. Enjoy, :)**

**Disclaimer: Would I be wasting time here if I owned Blue Dragon? No, I would be writing for new episodes but I don't own Blue Dragon, so I am just here, coming up with a stupid disclaimer that proves I don't Blue Dragon, the characters or the places etc. **

'SPALSH' is heard after Shu throws a rock into the lake. He grunts then sits down on the log.

"There you are," a person says from behind him. Shu jumps and but then calms down when he sees who it is and sits back down the log.

"Jiro." he says as looks up him.

"Sorry, about earlier" he finally says. Shu sighs and looks up again.

"Yeah, me too..." he finally admits. Shu may be stubborn but when he knows he has done something wrong he will admit. He has always been like. It mainly happens when something happens to our friends but he normally admits to it quickly and says sorry so no more problems will be caused.

Shu looks and sees Jiro hasn't replied to what he said so he takes as a chance to continue on with what he is saying,

"I was just thinking about Kluke. It makes me even wonder why we even made those rings, they are supposed to be good-luck but there no good at all. Oh, it really ticks me off!" Jiro nods. As Jiro throws the rock he replies saying,

"I'm going to save Kluke, no matter what." Shu looks up with a weird look and replies saying,

"You sure have been acting strange lately. Whenever we talk about Kluke, you get all weird on me." Jiro looks down for a moment and looks up and says something that Shu never excepts,

"It's because I really like Kluke."

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I really like Kluke. So I am going to save her no matter what."

So shocked, Shu doesn't know what to say,

"Hmm..."

"Hmm? Is that all you have to say? How do you feel about Kluke? Sometimes I think you like Kluke, too. A while back, Kluke mentioned that sometimes when she's by herself, she'll think about her parents and start to cry uncontrollably. So much so, that there's a puddle of tears. She said that you knew this, but kept it quiet. To be honest, I envied you, Shu. I didn't know that side of Kluke. I was really jealous because it sounded like secret you two shared..." Jiro finishes saying.

Shu, a bit freaked out, starts to back away slowly from Jiro as he says,

"Okay, okay. I don't know what to say when you start talking like that. It really freaks me out!"

"Hey, Shu, sorry if this makes you uncomfortable. But if you really do like Kluke, then I can just get out of your way. Because I'm sure you can make her happy."

Shu quickly walks over to Jiro and keeps tapping his shoulders over and over again,

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on. I think you have the wrong idea Jiro"

"No, I think I'm right."

"The thing is.."

"Hmm?"

"I have to admit, when she took both our rings, I did really have mixed feelings about it... See, I've been really that good with girls. I've never had an interest in them. But, Kluke is special."

Jiro smiles and nods and also replies with a "Yeah..." and Shu takes this chance to continue,

"If anyone does anything to harm her, I'll never forgive them 'em. Cause I know how brave she's always been, no matter how tough things have gotten."

Jiro smiles again, and replies again with a "Yeah..."

"So you really like her, and I think she is special... Let's leave it at that."

Jiro thinks about this for a moment then replies with

"Ah, sounds good to me"

Shu nods and then says,

"Tomorrow, we're going to bust outta here and chase down Nene. We're gonna save Kluke"  
>Jiro stands up and smiles with a reply saying,<p>

"Right!"

**And this is the last update for this FanFic, I going to be writing a some more very soon. So can't wait to write those ones. So, look out for more FanFics from me**

**Cya,**

**Jennifer Rose Wilburn, x**


End file.
